The present invention relates to tables; and, more particularly, it relates to a table which is designed so that the top may be adjusted to different elevations relative to a base which rests on the floor. The table is particularly useful as a student activity table, especially in science or art labs. For example, the top may be placed in the lower position for reading or other work done while seated which requires a work surface, or it may be raised for lab work done while the student is standing.
A bilevel, multi-purpose student table is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,411. In the table disclosed in said patent, the table top is adjusted to a higher position by removing the table top from the base and rotating two spaced support members to vertical positions. The table top was then placed on top of the upright support members and manually latched to it, requiring that a student at each end manually slide a latch member beneath the table top into engagement with the raised support members. Although this table is stable when properly used, it may be somewhat difficult for younger children to adjust the top to different use positions.